Rien ne nous séparera jamais
by Lilasse
Summary: Ils vont se rejoindre et ne jamais plus se séparer. C'est leur promesse. Et personne ne les arrêteras. Ce ne serait que folie.


L'homme courrait, de plus en plus vite, essayant se semer ses poursuivants. Ils allaient le mettre en retard. A cette idée, il ne put retenir un grognement, ses yeux changèrent brutalement de couleur, devenant rubis. Il se retourna brutalement, les attendit bien décidé à les arrêter. Il ne les laisserait pas la toucher, pas Elle. Jamais. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Oui, il allait bien être en retard, mais il avait décidé d'en finir maintenant.

La femme s'élançait d'arbres en arbres tentant vainement de se débarrasser de ses anciens coéquipier pour Le retrouver. Ils allaient être enfin ensemble, une famille. Elle soupira doucement et s'arrêta. Elle les attendit, les laissant venir à elle et se prépara à l'attaque. Une jambe plié en équerre, l'autre loin derrière. Mais qu'ils la laissent tranquille. Il aller l'attendre. Elle allait se débarrasser de ce fardeau pour toujours. Jamais plus ils ne tenteraient de l'arrêter. Maintenant ils étaient deux, elle n'était plus seule et elle ne les laisserait pas les toucher. Jamais !

Le possesseur des rubis souriait. Pathétiques ! Essuyant lentement la larme de sang qui s'écoulait de son œil, il tourna les talons et continua son chemin. Il les avaient pourtant prévenu de ne pas s'interposer, de ne pas l'empêcher de partir. Maintenant, ils ne pourraient plus jamais embêter personne. Oui, vraiment pathétiques. Il laissa derrière lui une forêt jonchée de cadavres, de quelques cratères et de quelques arbres calcinés. Et voilà, maintenant il était en retard.

Elle souffla un grand coup. Elle s'était enfin débarrasser d'eux. Ils allaient enfin comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle ne retourne à Konoha. Jamais. Elle allait enfin être heureuse, ils n'allaient pas tout gâcher. Elle ne l'aurait pas permis. Finalement, elle allait sûrement être la première, elle pourrait même se changer et se reposer un peu. Tout cela n'était pas très bon dans l'état dans lequel elle était.

Une douce clarté illumina le visage de la jeune femme, découvrant ainsi son doux visage. La lumière caressa tendrement le haut front intelligent de la femme, ses paupières qui cachaient les joyaux de ses yeux, puis la douce courbe de ses joues légèrement rosé par la chaleur de l'astre solaire, enfin ce fut au tour de son menton doux et volontaire d'être touché. L'onde éclaira doucement, presque religieusement les longs cheveux de la belle, d'une étonnante mais néanmoins douce couleur rose.

L'endormie ouvrit doucement ses yeux, laissant apparaître deux émeraudes. Les deux pierres précieuses détaillèrent longuement la petite clairière où elle attendait. Les rayons de lumières jouaient avec les feuilles, les colorant de verts, de jaunes, de blanc, de marron et même de la couleur or.

De petits rouge-gorges et de minuscules hirondelles pépiaient joyeusement et s'amusaient gentiment. En se tournant un peu vers sa droite, la jeune femme couvrit d'un regard tendre l'immense étendue d'eau, lieu de paix. La surface du liquide se teintait d'une multitude de nuances de bleu. Véritable miroir du ciel, le lac reflétait la vie du ciel, avec les vols des oiseaux, la force tranquille des nuages qui se mouvaient au grès du vent et les quelque pétales de fleurs qui s'échappaient de leur tige, qui s'évertuait en vain de retenir leurs touches de couleurs.

De temps à autres, la surface du miroir se brouillait, une feuille ou une petite chose se posaient délicatement sur son support étincelant.

La rose se releva doucement, sa robe blanche épousant ses formes et coulant autour d'elle comme la corolle d'une fleur. Instinctivement la femme posa une main caressante sur son ventre légèrement rebondit. Un doux sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Un léger craquement la fit sursauter, elle se retourna violemment vers sa source, tous les sens en éveil. Deux rubis l'observèrent, suivant attentivement et analysant chaque geste de la femme. Le sourire que la femme avait perdu lors de cette introspection revint et s'agrandit même, illuminant du même coup son magnifique visage et ses yeux de tendresse et d'amour.

Elle souleva sa main doucement, la tendit en direction de ce regard cramoisis, confiante.  
Une ombre se dessina peu à peu à l'orée des arbres. Le regard d'émeraude se fit plus insistant, plu pressant, presque implorant.

Elle devina le sourire qui étira alors les lèvres de l'homme, de son homme.

Finalement il avança, se livra à la contemplation de la rose.

Les longs cheveux aussi noir que la nuit de l'homme étaient attachés en catogan et se balançaient au rythme de ses pas. Sa peau blanche comme de l'ivoire faisait ainsi ressortir les deux onyx, précédemment pourpre, de ses yeux. Son nez droit et ses lèvres ourlées rehaussait encore sa beauté. Les habits noirs qu'il avait l'habitude de portés soulignaient encore sa haute stature et sa fine musculature. Sa chemise, légèrement entrouverte et déboutonné, laissait voir le début de son torse.

L'émeraude et l'onyx se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus.

L'homme avança alors encore plus rapidement, avide de retrouver sa compagne. Celle-ci vient elle aussi à sa rencontre, impatiente. Il attrapa la main toujours tendu dans sa direction, l'embrassa et entrelaça doucement leurs doigts. Il attira ensuite la femme contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement, faisant ainsi passer tout son amour dans ce geste.

Le cœur de Sakura qui avait déjà connu quelques embardés à la vue de son amant, augmenta encore le rythme effréné de ses battements . Celui de l'homme ne valait guère mieux, tous deux donnaient une symphonie, en honneur à leur retrouvailles.

Enfin ils se retrouvaient. Leurs lèvres se quittèrent enfin, ils avaient le souffle erratique, mais l'homme colla son front à celui de sa compagne, refusant de couper le contact. Il se sourirent.

Sa deuxième main se posa délicatement sur le ventre de sa femme, sur le fruit de leur amour, et il se sentit enfin heureux, comblé et entier. Il avait retrouvé sa famille et jamais plus il ne la quitterait.

Une petite explosion se produisit, et en lieu et place du couple se trouvait maintenant des pétales de fleurs de cerisier et des pétales noirs tourbillonnant, qui se croisaient et s'élevaient doucement vers le ciel.

Sakura et Itachi Uchiwa

Ce couple laissa derrière lui l'Akatsuki détruite, ils avaient tentés de l'empêcher de la revoir, ainsi qu'une équipe de Konoha anéantie, ils avaient eux tenter aussi de la ramener à la « raison ».

Mais l'amour ne se contrôle pas, laissez les vivre heureux, cela voudrait mieux pour tout le monde.

Voilà le nouveau one-shot, demander par une amie avec obligation de mettre une fin heureuse sinon couiiic . Mais comme je ne peux pas me renier, j'ai une fin triste en alternative de celle-ci nyark *^* Si vous la voulez dites le moi ! Je me débrouillerait pour survivre ^^''  
Bon , il est pas géniale mais qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?  
Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture, tout est dans ma tête, suffit de taper. Deux autre one-shot dans la tête aussi :)  
A bientôt  
Keiko-chan


End file.
